<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies &amp; Broomsticks by HPFanficClub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387310">Butterflies &amp; Broomsticks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanficClub/pseuds/HPFanficClub'>HPFanficClub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HPFanficClub Group Writes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Quidditch, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanficClub/pseuds/HPFanficClub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HPFanficClub's Group Write for September 2020</p><p>Prompt;<br/>Pansy Parkinson hated Quidditch games - until she happened to notice how good Potter's bum looked on a broom.</p><p>Writers;<br/>someonesbeenhere, JMilz, SavingWhatILove, infinitefalltohell, Lunatik_Pandora</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HPFanficClub Group Writes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterflies &amp; Broomsticks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Discord server HPFanFicClub do a group write each month where our users take turns to complete a fic starting with a basic prompt!</p><p>If you'd like to join in, follow the link below to join us!</p><p>https://discord.com/invite/harrypotterfanficclub</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pansy? Pansy!"</p><p><br/>Daphne's sharp tone cut through to Pansy, bringing her back to reality.</p><p>"What?" she whined back.</p><p>"Are you coming? This game's a wash and it's freezing out here!"</p><p>The weather was colder than usual for the first Quidditch game of the year, her Slytherin housemates all around her wrapped up tight to support their team in the first battle with Gryffindor of the season.</p><p>"But Draco will flip if we bugger off before the end," she tried by way of defence.</p><p>"Draco will flip when they lose anyway, might as well be warm while he does it!" Daphne reasoned, rather soundly Pansy thought. This annoyed her. Mainly because the logic left her no choice but to follow her peers despite how much she wanted to stay. She couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was that had changed over the summer but Pansy was finding that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the Gryffindor captain's delightful behind.</p><p>"What on Earth are you looking at?" Daphne snapped when the rest of the group had disappeared into the platform staircase and Pansy hadn't even moved an inch. Her friend searched the skies for what had Pansy so enraptured but found nothing. Probably because she never thought in a million years that Pansy Parkinson would be attracted to Harry Potter!</p><p>"Nothing!" Pansy snapped. "Go on without me if you're so fussed. I promised Draco I'd watch the match."</p><p>Daphne did not seem convinced, but she made her way down the stands alone, leaving Pansy to continue staring.</p><p>Suddenly, Potter whipped around, breaking her trance. All around her, screams could be heard.</p><p>That was when she noticed the platinum and green streak plummeting towards the earth.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco!" Pansy screams and she watches in horror as he falls. "Shit!"</p><p>He is followed quickly by a speeding blur of red and gold and just before the Slytherin seeker hits the grass, Potter plucks him from the air. Hanging by an arm from Potter's broom, Draco's sheepish expression twists into annoyance as he's lowered to the ground slowly and his wayward broom crashes to splinters beside him. Pansy takes off, stumbling down the steps of the stands and sprints out onto the field, accompanied by lions and snakes alike as well as professors.</p><p>"Draco! Are you alright?" Pansy yells, Draco shaking off Harry's grip angrily.</p><p>"Get off me Potter!" he snaps.</p><p>"You're welcome Malfoy," Harry replies dryly. Draco storms off and Pansy watches him shoving gawking students out of his way and kicking the remnants of his broom. The potential drama of the moment is quickly dispersed with Draco's departure, the rest of the crowd followed. Pansy turned back, seeing Harry collecting the broom pieces in his arms.</p><p>"Nice catch Potter," she says. It's genuine but it comes out a snappier than she meant it to. Obviously not used to speaking to Potter any other way. Still, though, he smiles warmly.</p><p>"Thanks Pansy," he replies before leaving. Pansy watches him go, strangely entranced. She's pretty sure that's the first time he's ever smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>Six days had passed.</p><p>Six days since Potter had saved Draco. Six days since he had smiled at her. Six days, and she still couldn't keep her eyes off him.<br/>Every morning, Daphne had to jerk her out of her thoughts at breakfast, because there was just something so utterly endearing about his mussed hair after he just woke up.</p><p>"Pansy."</p><p>"What?" she snapped, quickly turning to her friend.</p><p>"You were staring again, that's what," Daphne hissed. "I know he's cute but how embarrassing would it be if someone noticed you looking? Not to mention, Draco would probably kill him..."</p><p>"I wasn't staring at anyone. I'm just - I'm just distracted is all. Draco's whole accident has me...worried."</p><p>"Oh, come off it." Daphne grinned. "I mean, it's okay to admit he's nice to look at... An absolute idiot, of course, but I've always fancied redheads..."</p><p>Pansy's eyes widened. "Weasley? You think I'm staring at Weasley?"</p><p>Daphne's grin quickly turned to a frown. "Well...weren't you? It's nothing to be ashamed of. He's right fit this year, isn't he?"</p><p>"No he's not and yes, it absolutely is something to be ashamed of!" Pansy shook her head and scrambled away from the table. "Draco!"</p><p>He ignored her.</p><p>"Draco!"</p><p>Still he ignored her. That was when she realized he was staring in the same exact direction that she had been.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco?" her tone inquisitive now and at this, he finally looked at her. The curious and slightly amazed look on her face seemed to infuriate him as he was alert and up from the table in a matter of seconds. "Curious that you claim to despise Potter yet you look at him in a way that's anything but."</p><p>Pansy's uncouth remark earned her a furious glare from the departing Draco before he took a vicious hold of her arm and pulled her close to his face.</p><p>"Strong words for a girl who can't seem to keep her eyes off him," Draco sneered. "I wonder what your father would say about you having the hots for Dumbledore's golden boy."</p><p>"What would yours say?" she bit back recklessly.</p><p>"Try it Parkinson, we'll see how that turns out for you." His grip on her arm tightened painfully before he shoved her away and releasing her.</p><p>Pansy waited until Draco had stormed out of the Great Hall before acknowledging the pain in her arm. She rubbed it lightly over her school jumper, her eyes darting around to see if anyone had was witness to her and Draco's little tiff.</p><p>No one had, except him. His eyebrows were knotted in concern above his round glasses as he watched her clutch her arm. Despite the strange attraction she had to Potter, the pity in his eyes was something she just couldn't stand. She quickly left the same way Draco had.</p><p> </p><p>She only made it a fraction of the way back to the dungeons when the throbbing in her arm got the best of her. She slunk behind a great stone pillar and rolled up her sleeve in privacy. Draco's finger marks were beginning to form a red welt, bruising already starting.</p><p>"That's a nasty one," came the voice of Harry Potter, who had slipped behind the pillar to join Pansy.</p><p>She quickly rolled her sleeve down and scowled.</p><p>"It's nothing."</p><p>"It didn't look like nothing," he said. "I know I shouldn't be surprised, but . . . I dunno. I thought he treated you a bit better than that."</p><p>He was looking at her again with those eyes. Those green, green eyes.</p><p>Pansy cleared her throat. "Look Potter, I don't know what you thought you saw, but you're wrong. Just leave me alone."</p><p>And with that, she stormed off. At least then, he couldn't see the tears.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not a bloody cry baby she angrily wiped her tears as she stormed in the direction of the Slytherin dormitory. But no matter how many times she tried to convince herself, she still couldn't shake the hurt she felt deep down her heart.</p><p>That was her problem. She was always weak, and Draco happily proved that to her over and over again. She still gritted her teeth and endured, but she didn't want to see pity in Potter's eyes. She wanted him to respect and admire her. How did Granger do that? She was so much beneath her, and yet Draco respected her, sometimes Pansy would have sworn that he feared her.</p><p>"Bloody hell," she swore once again and dropped on her bed with resignation.</p><p>That's how Daphne has found her an hour later.</p><p>"Pansy, Pansy. Guess what happened? Potter is in the hospital wing." She looked like she ran all flustered and panting.</p><p>Pansy tried to play indifferent, but she sat up and looked at Daphne expectantly. She wanted to shake her friend to speak quickly or ran to see if Potter was severely injured. Of course, only to mock him. Yeah, definitely… but she knew Daphne wanted a reaction out of her, so she remained calm.</p><p>"Oh, and that concerns me how exactly?"</p><p>"He fought with Draco. He broke his nose, and Draco hexed him because you know that he likes to play dirty." Daphne explained with triumph in her voice.</p><p>"Do you know why they fought?" Pansy tried to maintain her stoic attitude, which proved to be very difficult.</p><p>"Do they need a reason? You know them. And you can ask Draco yourself because you're going to check up on him, don't you?" Daphne smirked at her knowingly.</p><p>"Of course, I will. I'm a good friend." Pansy shot coldly. She really didn't want to. The bugger got what he deserved but she wanted to see that herself. Maybe mock him a little that he had to resort to using magic because he wasn't man enough to punch a guy. And if by chance she would see Potter, then so be it.</p><p>When Pansy reached the hospital wing, Draco was groaning in an all-too-dramatic manner.</p><p>"Oh, hush, you!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. "Move, move, move - "</p><p>She pushed her way to the very back of the room, where Potter was, to Pansy's horror, vomiting up the contents of his stomach. His face resembled the colour of Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent.</p><p>She took a step in his direction, mortified by what she saw, before quickly swivelling on her foot and approaching Draco instead.</p><p>"What happened?" she hissed, quickly glancing back at Madam Pomfrey, who was fussing over Potter. "Why did you hex him?"</p><p>"He punched me," Draco spat, wiping his bloody nose. "Broke my nose, if you didn't notice."</p><p>"But why? Why did he hit you? What did you - "</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, Granger stormed in, Weasley hot on her trail. The bushy-headed Mudblood glared at her, and Pansy glared right back.</p><p>"Look, I don't know what he did it for," Draco said through gritted teeth, "but that hex - he deserved it."</p><p>Draco's eyes flicked to the Gryffindors and Madam Pomfrey hovering over Potter, and Pansy saw something in them - something she had never seen before.</p><p>"You regret it, don't you?"</p><p>His silver eyes turned stormy and he knit his brows together.</p><p>"Of course I don't. It's Potter."</p><p>Pansy gulped and turned to look at the others one more time, noting that Potter was gagging on whatever potion Pomfrey had given him.</p><p>"Yeah. It is him, isn't it?" She gave Draco's hand a squeeze. "Whatever you're going through, Draco, I can't help you with it. I'm sorry."</p><p>And with that, she left the hospital wing, feeling very much like she should have been with Granger and Weasley instead.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly a week had passed. Pansy thought of Potter most moments of the day; in fact, she had been so focused on Potter that Sprout had taken five points from Slytherin when she overwatered a Singing Cactus.</p><p>She had to see him.</p><p>Nervously, she went to the hospital wing, looking behind her every few steps to ensure nobody important saw her. How terrible it would be if someone were to know she were -</p><p>"Draco?"</p><p>The blond spun and blanched.</p><p>"Pansy! I was erm - "</p><p>Pansy crossed her arms. "You were just waiting suspiciously close to the hospital wing doors?"</p><p>"Quiet!" he said through gritted teeth. "If they find out we're out here - "</p><p>"We? As if I would be found skulking about like some sort of hag! I'm going inside."</p><p>Resigned, she did exactly as she said she was going to, but almost immediately, she felt regret. By Potter's bed was Granger, whose nostrils flared the second Pansy walked inside. Weasley was sitting on an empty bed, eating candy that was, undoubtedly, meant for Harry.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Granger demanded.</p><p>Pansy gulped.</p><p>"I - I came to see how he was doing. Not that it's any of your business."</p><p>"He's my best friend!" Granger snapped. "Of course he's my business!"</p><p>"Well, he's my - " Pansy paused, flushing. "Just let me be here, okay?"</p><p>Granger opened her mouth to protest, but it was Potter's voice that cut in.</p><p>"It's okay, Hermione. Let her stay."</p><p>"Are you mad?" Hermione asked. "She's a foul, rude - "</p><p>"Actually, Hermione. If you and Ron wouldn't mind, I'd like to chat with her alone."</p><p>Pansy's heart was pounding against her chest wall, but she still could not help but smirk at Granger when she reluctantly pulled Ron out of the room.</p><p>"So?" Pansy managed.</p><p>Potter gave her a sad smile. "I - erm - well . . ."</p><p>"Well what? Spit it out, Potter."</p><p>He sighed. "I suppose you want to know why Malfoy and I got in a fight."</p><p>"That would be a good start."</p><p>"Well..." Harry started, glancing to the distance, not actually sure of what to say. He was only slightly nervous, he knew that if he said something wrong, it would cause more drama than necessary, and that was the last thing that Harry wanted.</p><p>"Spit it out." Pansy snapped, more bark than bite to her tone. Harry turned his head to look at her, and saw that she almost looked impatient, as if she had been waiting to know for a long while.</p><p>"Malfoy and I... were bickering. It was over something stupid. You don't need to worry about it." Harry wanted to tell her, he did, however, he just didn't know how to explain it. Pansy raised her eyebrows and lips scrunched into a scowl.</p><p>"Don't bullshit me Potter." She sneered. "You don't need to sugar-coat it for me. Tell me why you two got in a fight."</p><p>Harry's expression sharpened as he searched her face. Pansy raised her chin stubbornly. They faced off, neither willing to yield an inch, until suddenly he sighed, dropping his gaze to his hands. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes flicking back up to her face.</p><p>Her mouth went dry. She hated it.</p><p>"Alright." Harry shifted, turning to face her. "I wanted a word with him about how he was treating you the other day."</p><p>Pansy glared at him; she should have known it was something like that. Typical Gryffindor hero complex.</p><p>"I thought I told you to leave it alone, Potter."</p><p>"You did," he allowed, inclining his head slightly. "I just elected to ignore you."</p><p>Annoyance flared hot in her chest.</p><p>"I'm more than capable of handling myself," she spat, fists clenched at her sides. He frowned, brows knitting together.</p><p>"I know that."</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>"I also know that you don't deserve to be treated that way, and you were just going to let him." Harry dragged his hand back through his hair impatiently, sweeping it back away from his face.</p><p>He was beautiful; she wanted to punch him for the audacity.</p><p>"Well," she bit out sarcastically. "Thank you, Saint Potter, champion of damsels in distress everywhere."</p><p>He blinked at her, shocked at her vehemence.</p><p>"I never said--!"</p><p>"Subtext, Potter!" Pansy shoved him in the shoulder furiously. "And as for letting him; do you honestly think I was going to take that sitting down? Who the hell do you think I am?"</p><p>He flinched back, stricken.</p><p>"I..." Harry trailed off uncertainly, and her gut twisted. It felt like kicking a puppy. Pansy pinched the bridge of her nose. Curse my bloody conscience.</p><p>"I know how you meant it, you idiot," she sighed, and kissed his cheek.</p><p>Harry gaped at her, fish-like, green eyes wide over his reddening cheeks. He had no right being so adorable. It made being angry with him quite difficult.</p><p>"Thank you," she said pointedly. "Now don't go about punching my friends again. I shan't be so forgiving next time."</p><p> </p><p>Pansy wished she could say that that was that. Her brief flirtation with Potter had been just that and now she realised how silly she had been. She really wished she could say that but unfortunately for Pansy, this couldn't be further from the truth. And Potter's smirking face across the Great Hall was not helping matters at all.</p><p>Since Potter's well intended interference with Draco, Pansy found herself having to stand up against Draco's degradation more frequently. She could see the looks their friends passed between each other every time Draco would spout something nasty or rude in her direction. They had no idea what had brought on this animosity but she did and Draco definitely did. The looks flying across from the Gryffindor table didn't go unnoticed by him either.</p><p>With every snippy remark, Pansy found herself getting more and more enraged and she refused to give Draco the satisfaction of seeing her blow up. Storming off wasn't a better option but that's what she ended up doing after that last round of her friends' cackling laughs at her expense was one round too many. Draco's satisfied smile at getting to her drove her out of there with a determined stride.</p><p>She wasn't entirely sure where she was heading but it was somewhere that wasn't the Great Hall and that was enough.</p><p>By the time her brain acknowledged the skittering footfall catching up to her, the person falling into step beside her spoke.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"Nowhere," Pansy tried to reply to Harry with a nonchalant tone but she couldn't ignore the elated fluttering in her chest.</p><p>"Great, I'll come with."</p><p>Pansy turned to glare at him but his returning smile made her falter. She sighed.</p><p>"Fine, let's go."</p><p>They landed in an alcove.</p><p>"He's gay, you know," Pansy said.</p><p>Potter coughed.</p><p>"He's what?"</p><p>"He's gay. And has a . . . thing for you. That's why he's been so nasty with me lately."</p><p>"Oh." Potter's ears went red. "Well I'm . . . not . . . Gay, I mean."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"And if I were, Malfoy'd be my last pick."</p><p>Pansy couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't blame you." She pulled her knees to her chest. "Much better boys out there."</p><p>Potter quirked a brow.</p><p>"Are there?"</p><p>It was Pansy who was red now.</p><p>"Yeah," she said, quietly. "There are."</p><p>Potter swallowed hard.</p><p>"Like who?"</p><p>Pansy was quite sure her heart had never pounded faster.</p><p>"Can you not play stupid for two seconds, Potter? Really, you don't make this whole thing any easier.</p><p>He smirked at her.</p><p>"What whole thing?"</p><p>"Ugh!"</p><p>And with that, Pansy leaned in and pressed her lips to his. It was electricity like she had never felt before. He was a force she didn't think possible - enigmatic and strange and everything she needed but nothing like she thought she wanted.</p><p>He wasn't the Chosen One or the Triwizard Champion. He wasn't even the Boy Who Lived.</p><p>He was Potter.</p><p>And apparently, she liked Potter very much.</p><p>"So - er - you still didn't explain what you meant by this whole thing."</p><p>Pansy pushed him.</p><p>"Don't ruin it, you prat."</p><p>And he didn't. Instead, they sat in companionable silence, quite aware that everything was about to change.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>